Alice in the Country of Passion: The Lustful Lizard
by Alice Sun Liddell
Summary: A series of Alice and Gray M rated (AKA Smut) One shuts. Now, Please enjoy the smutty goodness. And Please Review!


I've seen a lot of different sides of Gray, his mothering and caring side he shows with Nightmare and the cats. His workaholic and responsible side, and his dangerous assassin side he shows when protecting me. And you can't forget the most dangerous part of him…His cooking!

Once we became intimate I saw the side of him that wanted to please me, he was always kind and gentle with me. But I needed something more so I did the only logical thing I convinced him to have sex in the store room. But now he's become very adventurous and daring.

"Gray, I got the documents you asked for." Alice said walking into Nightmare's office, where Gray had confined him in hopes of getting him to do some work, to no avail. When she saw the room no one was there, but there was papers spread all over the floor. (And for some reason crickets could be heard throughout the room) "I guess I'll just leave the papers here." She said to herself as she walked over to Nightmare's desk "Seriously, how dose someone so sick have so much energy?" She said setting the documents down on Nightmare's desk.

Suddenly a voice came from behind her "probable from the medicine I hide in his coffee." she spun around to meet a very stressed out Gray with a big blood stain on his shirt. "I've missed you, Alice" He closed and locked the door, then walked to Alice hugging her and put his head on her shoulder. "I've been casing Nightmare around so much more lately, that I haven't seen you for so long."

Alice moved her right hand up to his head, running her fingers throw out his hair. "Mmm Alice…, I've missed you so much." He then started kissing her neck and then he bit her gently "Uh!" He licked the bite mark soothing the bite mark he made and then he started kissing it again. "And I've missed your soft skin and those cute noises you make."

His right hand untied her apron well his left hand went down to the bottom of her dress. His left hand moved up rubbing her inner thigh as he went. He picked her up slightly and sat her on the desk; he then moved his right hand to her front removing her apron. "Oh…mmm…Gray!?" His right hand than started to slowly unbutton the front of her dress.

"Yes Alice, what's wrong?" By now he had unbuttoned her dress, well she removed her arms from the sleeves, it than fell down to her waist. His left had made it to the top of her tight as she moved her hands to his shoulders. His left hand moved rubbing her throw her panties. "Oh Gray…mmm, Stop." He moved her underwear to the side and moved his fingers to her clitoris rubbing in circles. Well his other hand moved to unclip the front of her bra. He undid the straps and throw it to the floor, he than cupped her breast and played with it loving the moans she made. He then asked in a very seductive voice "Why should I stop? Alice"

"Because…mmm this is Nightmare's office!" He then moved his mouth to hers, kissing her passionately. His left hand removed her underwear, simultaneously pushing her back on the desk still not breaking the kiss. She gasped at this and he took this opportunity to slide his tongue in, their tongues battled for dominance. He then moved his mouth away from hers and next to her ear, and whispered "So?" He then moved his left hand to play with her right breast, massaging, tugging, and squeezing it. He then went to the center of her breast to roll her nipple in-between his fingers. Well she was distracted he had positioned himself at her entrance. "So? What do you mean so-Oh!?" And slammed himself in side of her, as soon as he entered her he moved out than back in slowly and deeply, continuing with a slow and deep pace. "mmm…Gray, ah!"

"Nightmare ran away from work and we are on brake, so we aren't doing anything wrong." He said as he bit and licked her neck. Picking up his pace and her ankles, putting them on his shoulders so he could go further and deeper in her. This continued teal her walls tightened around him. "Gray!... I'm going to cum." As she said this he kissed her as they came together, he slowly eased his trusting Intel he stopped and then pulled out of her.

**3 time periods latter after they found Nightmare:**

'Knock knock' Alice was now at the door of nightmare's office with a new stack of papers, trying not to thank about what she did on Nightmare's desk. "Come in." answered Gray from inside the room, She opened the room to be greeted by a crying Nightmare and overworked Gray "I have some more papers…Gray." _Can't thank about it, can't thank about it. _"Thank you, Alice"Right then Gray reached for the papers accidently touching her fingers. And then it happened she recalled ever thing that happened.

"Barf…On…my…Desk!?" Just then Nightmare screamed bloody murder, hoped up, ran to the door, and screamed again. "Burn it, burn my desk, no my whole office, forget that burn the building down! Now! ...Barf"

He left two extremely red faced and embarrassed employees in his office. "Sir! Nightmare's running around, screaming and crying, asking everyone to kill him."

"Just let him ware himself down and take a nap." Gray said trying not to look guilty. "Alright… sir" The young faceless man said, than walked away as Gray closed and lucking the door, living him and Alice alone.

"Oh, my god!" Alice said trying to hide her face behind her hands. "It's alright he'll get over it. Besides, we're on brake again." He said as he leaned down to capture her lips as he moved her to their boss's sofa. "Gray!? After what just happened how can you want to do that here?"

"What can I say; I have my very beautiful girlfriend alone in a locked room."

"Gray!"


End file.
